Avec des si
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Les pensées de Daniel à la fin de Camelot La Première Vague en français, dernier épisode de la saison 9


**Avec des « si »…**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** : : pensées de Daniel à la fin de « Camelot » (« La Première Vague »)  
**Genre **: philosophie de bar PMU ? Mouais, aucun genre…  
**Spoilers **: « Camelot » (dernier épisode de la saison 9)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : Mes excuses pour avoir philosophé sur des c. Je ne le referai plus, promis !!

* * *

Il existe une expression française que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimée et qui dit qu'avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

C'est une de ces petites phrases pleines de vérité. Certaines situations sont et il ne sert à rien d'imaginer ce qui pourrait être : il faut faire avec ce que l'on a.

De même, regretter nos actions passées et les erreurs que l'on a pu faire n'ont jamais sauvé personne. Face à l'adversité, un « Si j'avais su ! » ne nous est d'aucun secours. Nos fautes appartiennent au passé, leur seule utilité est de nous aider pour le futur. Ma mère m'avait un jour dit « Reconnais que tu as eu tort, mais ne le regrette jamais », je suppose que cela a influencé ma vision des choses…

J'ai toujours préféré avancer et me battre plutôt que m'arrêter pour me lamenter. Quand ils m'ont pris Sha're, j'ai choisi de lutter plutôt que de dire « Si j'avais été là… ». Qu'avais-je à y perdre de toute façon ? Elle était tout pour moi, j'aurais été fou de la laisser. Fou et malheureux, rongé par la culpabilité et le regret de ne rien avoir tenté.

Alors je me suis battu. Et j'ai perdu.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Bien sûr que cela m'a fait mal, bien sûr que j'ai souffert. Et ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que pas une fois je ne me suis dit que j'aurais pu changer les choses, la sauver. J'ai regardé en arrière moi aussi, voulu avoir d'autres cartes pour jouer. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais pas. Et face à ce qui restait encore à faire, les « si » ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité. Alors je me suis relevé, j'ai appris à vivre avec la douleur et j'ai continué. Parce que j'étais vivant et que si je ne pouvais rien faire pour le passé, le futur m'appartenait encore.

Cela peut paraître paradoxal qu'on m'ait souvent taxé d'idéaliste, de rêveur. Je ne le nie pas d'ailleurs, cela fait partie de moi. Mais quelque part, je pense que je suis en fait plus terre-à-terre que la plupart de ceux qui se veulent réalistes. C'est juste que j'ai encore l'espoir et qu'avec cela, je peux avancer et me battre. Je sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas changer le monde, que je ne suis pas responsable de ses problèmes non plus. Je ne suis pas Dieu et d'autres prendront ma place quand je ne serai plus là.

Mais je sais aussi que je peux faire quelque chose : pas des miracles, mais essayer. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné ou d'amélioré. Je ne suis pas fou au point de croire que cela va marcher à tous les coups, juste quelquefois. Rarement même. Et la victoire n'en est que meilleure.

La vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux, j'avance encore. Peut-être que tout ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort, mais je pense surtout que ce qui ne nous tue pas ne nous tue pas. Tout simplement. Et je refuse de rester là où je suis : il y a tant à faire, à améliorer.

Même avec les pires données, il y a toujours de l'espoir : j'étais orphelin, veuf, raillé par mes confrères et sous la menace d'un ennemi qui voulait nous réduire en esclavage. Si j'avais eu plus de chance… Et pourtant je suis heureux, entouré d'amis, respecté par mes collègues et nous avons vaincu les Goa'ulds. Parce que j'ai lutté, parce que l'espoir m'a fait avancer. Au plus bas, j'ai refusé que ce que je vivais soit définitif.

Il n'y a rien à regretter, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais, même quand tout s'est écroulé. Je ne blâmerai pas le destin pour ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je refuse de subir les coups du sort qu'il me prépare.

Il y a toujours un mieux qui peut sortir du pire.

Alors je ne regrette pas la découverte des Goa'ulds. Elle m'a enrichi au final. Elle nous a tous enrichi.

Je ne regrette pas la mort de Sha're. Au moins, j'ai été plus heureux en un an que la plupart des hommes en une vie.

Je ne regrette pas de m'être sacrifié sur Kelowna et d'en être mort. J'ai découvert un autre plan d'existence.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté cette même existence. J'ai appris malgré mon amnésie et je me sens utile ici.

Et je suis en vie, l'espoir est toujours là. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, mais pas ce qu'elles seront. Il y a toujours un moyen de les améliorer, peu importe que l'on souffre, meure ou se trompe en essayant. On se bat, on avance. Du moment qu'il y a de l'espoir, un monde meilleur est accessible. Pas parfait, juste meilleur.

Non, je n'ai jamais pensé avec des « si ».

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que l'espoir qui perdure en moi ne soit que la preuve de ma folie.

Nous allons perdre cette fois et nous n'avons même pas réussi à les ralentir. Nous allons mourir, mais pour rien. L'affolement est palpable, la cohésion absente. Même Mitchell a disparu et je suis seul. Au fond de moi, je sais que le Korolev va être détruit dans quelques secondes.

Puis ce sera au tour de l'Odyssée. Avant que la galaxie ne soit défaite par notre adversaire.

Tous ces sacrifices, pour rien.

Et objectivement, je me dis que si Vala et moi n'avions pas succombé tous deux à notre curiosité il y a presque un an, tout serait mieux. Là, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait ressortir de la débâcle que nous vivons. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Pour la première fois, je regrette. Même si cela ne sert à rien.

La secousse qui parcourt le vaisseau m'indique que nous venons d'être touché, nous allons tous mourir.

Et alors que j'aperçois enfin les anneaux de transport devant moi, je me demande ce qui me fait encore courir : l'espoir ou tout simplement la folie ? La frontière est mince entre les deux…

Et pourtant, je continue à courir.

**FIN**


End file.
